Paradise Found
by Graham-sama
Summary: What if Goten wasn’t ChiChi’s second son… What if he was Gohan’s? I suck at summaries, read to find out more if you’re that interested.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Goten wasn't ChiChi's second son… What if he was Gohan's? I suck at summaries, read to find out more if you're that interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z in the least bit, if I did… well… They woulda been doin this in the actual anime, now wouldn't they?

AN: Hey, this is Xanman2990, just tellin you right now, any and all flames, ARE NOT WANTED! If you have a problem with any of the couples/slash in my stories, well, this just might not be the story for you, and they will be sent to my friend and we will laugh at them together. If you have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism to add, please feel free, don't add my story to favorites/add me to favorites without at least reviewing, because that's not exactly feedback now is it?

This is my first story… Be kind? Please? :(

ONTO THE STORY!! :3!

I sat at my desk as usual, working on my math equations. Mother's orders, something about staying ahead and being successful in life, like I care. I never wanted to be this great scholar that she had in mind for me, I just wanted to be like my daddy. An amazing Warrior… the protector of Earth. But mother has other plans for me she seems to think that I'm going to be this great scholar because she decided I was going to be BEFORE I was born. It's not fair. I'd rather be outside training with my dad, the most powerful man in the universe.

Dad… thinking about him makes my stomach go in knots. I don't understand these feelings… At first they were how a son was supposed to feel about his father, but lately… seeing him… my breath is taken away from his beauty. I don't understand how he' so beautiful, it's stunning. Just the simple fact I find my father attractive freaks me out to no end, are children supposed to find their parents attractive? Does this make me a freak? What would he say if he found out? Would he disown me, or royally kick my ass?

I'm shaken out of my thoughts when mom starts banging pots and pans around getting dinner started. I hear her ranting and raving under her breath about whatever Daddy has done this time to cause her agitation. "That man, I swear! I told him to be back in time for dinner, is he? NO! You'd think he'd want to be here with his family. Is that too much to ask?!"

I sigh in frustration, it's always the same, she's so verbally abusive to him. But daddy doesn't care; he just takes it in with a smile on his face. Another thing I love about him so much always has a smile on his face.

"GOHAN!!!!!!" I hear her scream from the kitchen. It's not like she has to yell, our house isn't THAT big.

I quickly run down to the kitchen to see what's the problem this time, although I'm dreading seeing her, lately I haven't wanted anything to do with her. She just grates on every last nerve with the way she treats us.

"Gohan!" She screams not knowing I'm there, since her back is turned.

"I'm right here Mom…" I say with agitation clearly in my voice, I can't help to not be agitated with the way she bosses me around all the time. This is certainly not how any other parent would treat their children.

"Don't you give me that attitude young man! Where is your father?! I told him to be home half an hour ago, and he's still out doing, Kami only knows what!"

I sigh… same old thing, different time of the day. I don't care that Daddy is outside doing what makes him happy. If he wants to go fishing, or watch baby pterodactyls' that's his prerogative, have at it. "Well mom, you know how he is, he loses track of time doing something he actually enjoys doing… unlike me…" I add under my breath.

Mom turns to me, her black eyes flashing dangerously with anger, "How dare you take that tone of voice with me young man! Is it a crime for me to want my family together for dinner? What's there outside that isn't in here? Well for one, his family isn't out there, and he should care more about us than what's going on out there!"

Again I sigh, because there's no reasoning with her when she's hysterical like this. It's giving me a headache. I shake my head feeling courageous, "Why can't you just be happy that he's even still with you? After all you treat him like a child. He's not a child, yet you treat him like one? Last time I checked he was a grown man that could make his own choices."

Her mouth opens in shock and I can't help think she looks like a fish. It doesn't last long, because her mouth sets into an angry line, and her eyes flash dangerously. Not that I'm scared, she's a mosquito compared to me. Out of nowhere her hand flies to my face, I don't have enough time to stop it, and it connects with my left cheek. I gasp and my hand goes to my cheek, not that it hurt… I was more shocked than anything she's never hit me before…

"How dare you speak to me like that! While he's off doing whatever it is he's doing…" She trails off with a dirty glare out the window, "I've been here making sure you keep up with your studies to ensure you have the best education possible! You will NOT be a slacker in life if there's anything I have to say about it young man!" Her eyes are hard as rock with suppressed anger.

I glare at her and shoot her a look that would have killed her ten times over if looks could kill. I turn to leave but her hand shoots out to grab me, this time I'm ready for it though, I turn quickly and grab her wrist, squeezing it hard enough to make her gasp in pain. "Oh ho ho, you're a big boy are you now? Big boys like you don't live at home now do they? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I shoot her another dirty look and take off into the air, locking onto Daddy's Ki. I begin flying to him, my mind still rolling ideas around on how exactly I'm going to explain this one. He's always made me apologize and come home after a fight with Mother. Not this time, this time I'm going to tell him exactly what happened.

I don't even notice when I run into a muscular chest. My eyes slowly raise to meet his dark brown orbs, they're so beautiful. I momentarily lose the ability to breath. He's so stunning it's out of this world.

"Hey son! I was just coming home with dinner!" He raises a fish up to emphasize his point.

I don't meet his gaze, shame filling me up. He's gonna be so mad when I tell him I fought with mom again. Especially when I tell him what it was about…

"Are you all right son? You don't look so good… and why is your cheek red?" I quickly raise my hand to rub at the red spot that was there. I still couldn't meet his gaze, "Mom and I got into an argument, and she told me to leave Daddy… She kept saying you were more or less worthless, and I couldn't take it anymore."

His eyes harden and he grabs my hand, "Gohan, we're not going to stay with your mother anymore. I don't care what she says, but nobody is going to hit my son and get away with it."

I look up at him, with disbelief. I've never heard him this furious… This happy-go-lucky man, sounded almost like Freiza. It was kinda sexy… "But Daddy… Where are we going to live? We don't have any money and… and…" I'm cut off when he runs a hand through my hair. I nuzzle his hand almost without thinking, and look up at him. He has a smile on his face, it just makes him that much more beautiful. My gut wretches with guilt, should I be feeling this for my FATHER?

"Don't worry son, Bulma will help us out. She's been my friend for so long, I'd be surprised if she didn't hop up and down."

I smile and begin to fly to Capsule Corp. only to be stopped by him. I give him a look and he begins flying towards home… Home… not anymore now is it?

He just grins at me and we land in front of the house. Mother is inside and as always after a fight, she's sitting at the table waiting for Daddy to tell her side of the story. Guess what Mother, not gonna work this time.

"Oh Goku! Your back! I couldn't stop him, he was out of control, and… and…" She loses her thought process when she finally see's the look he gives her. Man that look is kinda like the one I gave her earlier. "Goku… what is it?"

He glares at her and turns to me, "Go back your things son, I'll be up in a minute…" I grin and rush up to my old room and pack what little I have. Not even bothering with the studying books, I grab the gi that looks like Piccolo's, and a few other things. My Saiyan armor is left there, a cold reminder to Mother. I stop in shock when I hear Daddy's voice raise. He's shouting at her, he's NEVER shouted at her before.

"How DARE you hit my son?! You're lucky you're the mother of my son, and a woman, if not I would have laid you out for treating him this way."

I smirk in triumph and decide to rush downstairs with the small bag around my shoulders. Seeing mother there in complete and utter shock is something I can't miss.

When I get downstairs mother is sitting at the table, head bent over shoulders heaving. Is she crying…? No, can't be, mother is too strong to let any of us see her cry. Shrugging I shuffle over to Daddy, trying to be as invisible to mother as possible, not wanting to agitate the situation further. "Daddy, I'm ready…"

He smiles at me, hmm, pretty smile, and motions for me to follow. We get to the door when a frying pan hits him in the head. It doesn't phase him in the least bit, and we continue our journey…

Next chapter: On to Capsule Corp.

AN: give me feedback people! It makes the Xanman happeh~


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if Goten wasn't ChiChi's second son… What if he was Gohan's? I suck at summaries, read to find out more if you're that interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z in the least bit, if I did… well… They woulda been doin this in the actual anime, now wouldn't they?

AN: Hey, this is Xanman2990, just tellin you right now, any and all flames, ARE NOT WANTED! If you have a problem with any of the couples/slash in my stories, well, this just might not be the story for you, and they will be sent to my friend and we will laugh at them together. If you have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism to add, please feel free, don't add my story to favorites/add me to favorites without at least reviewing, because that's not exactly feedback now is it?

By the way, Gohan is 16 in this story. Goku never died when fighting Cell, just to clarify some things lol, hate to leave you guys going "what the fuck is going on?"

ONWARD!

Daddy and I fly towards Capsule Corp. in relative silence, the only thing that can be heard is the air rushing past my ears. I'm trailing behind him slightly, it gives me a nice view of his backside. I groan quietly and smack myself upside the head. 'Bad Gohan!' I thought to myself. 'No naughty thoughts.'

Daddy flies on totally oblivious to my internal struggle. His face is set into a grim frown, which makes me nervous. Is he regretting doing what he did? Does he want to go back to Mother, because it was a relatively easy life for us there? I sure hope not, if I have to… I'll beg Bulma to let me stay with her. I never want to go back.

Daddy turns around and looks at me. He gives me a slight grin before coming to a dead stop, and I run into him. An 'oof' sound escapes me and I feel my face heating up from being this close to him. God, what an amazing man he is. So beautiful… his pale skin, his dark eyes, his dark hair, all of it. Makes my penis fill with blood, which is new to me, nothing has made that happen before. That's when I realize it…. I WANT my father! I want him on top of me, in me… I want to be on top of him, hearing him gasp as I do extremely naughty things I don't want to think about now, because he's so close to me.

Daddy gives me a strange look and shakes his head in confusion about something. I swear I can see something flash in his eyes, and that makes my stomach flutter. "Come on Gohan, we need to get to Bulma's before sun down. What am I going to tell her…. The truth?" He snickers slightly and shakes his head. The sound sends another wave of lust coursing through my body. Stupid teenage hormones.

He grabs my arm and we continue our way to Capsule Corp. in silence again, and it's far from comfortable, especially with a raging hard on. Luckily my pants are baggy enough to hide it. His hand is so warm I can feel it through the material of my shirt. It's setting my whole arm on fire, and slowly moving down my body… Gah, I need to think of something that is very unpleasant… Mother… I look down and see my treacherous body responding and slowly deflating . That's good.

When I look up, I see we're getting close to Bulma's. That's a plus, because I'm getting hungry. Daddy is still staring straight ahead, as if mentally preparing himself for something. Which is a very good possibility, he needs to come up with the 'truth'… at least for Bulma. We land and are 'welcomed by Vegeta. Just lovely…

"Kakarot! What are you and your third class trash of a son doing here? Get lost!" Daddy just scoffs at Vegeta and walks into the house. Bulma won't care, she flat out told us we could years ago. We end up in the kitchen first… Figures, daddy always did think with his stomach. The sight that greets us is Bulma's mother, Bunny.

"Oh, if it isn't the handsome Son boys! Come! Eat something, I just made lunch!" She leads us over to the table and refuses to take no for an answer, that woman will feed anyone and anything she can. She also cooks anything under the sun for me and Daddy, saying we're her favorite people because we eat so much. I shrug and dig into the Mu Shu and rice bowls she sets in front of us, not like I'm going to complain and turn down a free meal. I pick up my chop sticks and look over at Daddy. He's eating with the same gusto that he normally eats with. His own chop sticks are moving so fast it doesn't look like their moving at all. He always eats like it'll be his last meal, I don't know why, but it's kinda gross.

He looks over at me, noticing I'm not eating, "Gohan…" His voice is muffled due to the obscene amounts of food in his mouth, and rice flies everywhere, I recoil in disgust. "Why aren't you eating? Are you okay?" I look down at my own untouched food and dig in with my practiced table etiquette. One of the good things mother taught me. Obviously it failed to reach my father, because he's still stuffing his face a mile a minute. I hear a slight snicker and look over to see Bulma. I don't like the way she's looking at MY Daddy. It's one of those looks where she's thinking "Stick a platter under his ass and I'll eat him for dinner" look, I don't like it.

"Hey Goku, hey little guy, how you doing?" Bulma and my father have been friends for as long as he can remember. She thinks that gives her the right to call me little guy. As if I couldn't smash her face in with a simple flick of the wrist. I shrug and wave and continue to shovel food into my mouth. Mrs. Briefs just set chicken or two down on the table for us, I look over and express my thanks with a smile before digging into that as well.

"How are you guys doing? I'm glad you guys stopped by!" I'm sure you did…

Daddy swallows what's in his mouth and wipes his wrist across his mouth, totally ignoring the napkin on the table, and clears his throat. "Uh, Bulma… I was wondering if you would give me and Gohan a Capsule house, we're going… on a training exercise and kinda need a place to stay." He says this with his biggest 'I'm a goof ball but you love me!' grin he can muster.

Bulma just smiles, shakes her head and walks out. Daddy frowns thinking that means no, but he continues to inhale his meal anyway.

Bulma walked back in a few minutes later with a few Capsules in her hand and a wad of Zeni that's so huge, my eyes bulge out of their socket for a minute. She walks over to Daddy and sets the capsules and money down in front of him. "There's the house, some cloths, and some other stuff you might need while doing your training. Oh and… this one is just for you." She winks and hands him a red capsule. I'm curious as to what it is.

I stand up and begin putting our plates into the sink, only to be scolded by Bunny. "Oh Gohan, your such a gentleman but don't worry about it! I'll get to that in a few minutes! Your our guests!" Guests are people that aren't here every other day like we are, but I shrug and give her a grateful smile. She smiles back and moves over to the stove, where she has more food cooking. I don't even want to imagine their grocery bill at the end of each WEEK now that Vegeta is living with Bulma. Strange I know.

Daddy stands up and thanks both Bulma and Bunny before giving me a slight nod towards the door signaling we're leaving. I thanks Mrs. Briefs again and walk out with Daddy, not entirely sure where we're going. But as long as it's with my Daddy that's fine with me.

"Thanks Bulma! Thanks Mrs. Briefs! Gohan and I have to go now, the spot we're gonna be training in is kinda far away so we have to get going if we wanna make it there before sunset!" He scratches the back of his head and laughs lightly when Mrs. Briefs corrects him on calling her Mrs. Briefs. She insists on us calling her Bunny, which I simply can't do. She'll always be Mrs. Briefs to me.

Bulma looks slightly disappointed but we walk out the door, only to see Vegeta walk into the gravity room. Man, does he not do anything other than train? He'll never be as strong as my father, but… always good to stay in shape.

After saying our goodbyes to Bunny and Bulma, Daddy and I take to the sky once again to head to our destination. Daddy smiles at me and waves to both of them on the ground , and flies off towards the west.

I follow not knowing what's in store for us, but I know that whatever it is, I'm safe with him…

Next chapter: Setting up shop and maybe even some slashy goodness within the next chapter or two. Again, review and tell the Xanny how he's doing, if not, I'll be tempted to NOT continue… 3


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What if Goten wasn't ChiChi's second son… What if he was Gohan's? I suck at summaries, read to find out more if you're that interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z in the least bit, if I did… well… They woulda been doin this in the actual anime, now wouldn't they?

AN: Hey, this is Xanman2990, just tellin you right now, any and all flames, ARE NOT WANTED! If you have a problem with any of the couples/slash in my stories, well, this just might not be the story for you, and they will be sent to my friend and we will laugh at them together. If you have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism to add, please feel free, don't add my story to favorites/add me to favorites without at least reviewing, because that's not exactly feedback now is it?

This is my first story… Be kind? Please? :(

ONTO THE STORY!! :3!

Daddy and I keep flying farther and farther into the woods, I trail behind him silently wondering where we're going. I trust Daddy, but not knowing is really nagging at me. We've been flying for an hour now, and I'm getting tired, I think I need a nap.

Another few minutes pass and then Daddy starts to descend into the forest bellow. We find a clearing big enough for our new house and he pulls out the capsules. Clicking the top, he throws it, it lands with a loud "KA-BOOM" and we're amazed at the MANSION that's in front of us. Bulma really out did herself for Daddy this is way too much space for two people. He's grinning like a little kid at Christmas and runs inside with a hoot of joy. I follow behind a little more slowly and take in every detail of the house… err mansion…

To say its extraordinary is an understatement. There's a hall that leads off into three different rooms, and a staircase leading upstairs. I take the first right and end up in the living room. It's already adorned with a plush leather L unit couch in the far left corner facing towards a huge flat screen TV, complete with VCR/DVD combo player, stereo system. I look at it in awe we've never had a TV this nice. There's also a modest size coffee table sitting in front of the couch, a deep chocolate brown color, with the remotes sitting on top of it, for what I'm assuming is for the television, but you never know with Bulma.

There's also a few other plush leather chairs spread around the living room too. I think the living room is the size of our actual old house, this is amazing. There's also a ceiling fan, with blades the same shade as the coffee table. The walls are a standard white, but the carpet is a deep midnight blue color, to say the least, this room is fantastic.

I venture out of the living room into the room right across the hall. When I enter, my mouth drops. We have our own indoor pool. To say I'm thrilled is an understatement. I'm floored, because it's not one of those silly little 5 foot pools, I walk to the edge and see it's a 10 foot pool and its HUGE, it's like a little lake in our own home. There's a few beach chairs scattered around the room and I take in all the plants, fake I'm assuming, but it's still gorgeous. I look up to see that the ceiling is only covered with glass windows, leaving it feeling completely open.

I shake my head and turn to leave, this is all too much, and I'm only on the first floor! I don't even want to know about the upstairs right now. I finally walk into the final room downstairs and take in the kitchen, it's gorgeous. A nice mahogany kitchen table with six matching chairs is in the center of the room. All stainless steel appliances, and even serve bots in the corner of the room for me and Daddy. Bulma really DID think of everything didn't she?

I'm so wrapped up in awe of the house I don't notice Daddy snaking his arms around me from behind and pulling me into a hug. I'm so startled I swing my elbow back to my "attacker". He easily catches my arm and laughs lightly. "Man Gohan, I didn't mean to scare you or anything! What's the downstairs like? We have like six rooms to chose from, and they're HUGE!" He says this with his normal child like awe. I turn to look at him, his eyes are shining with happiness and he has a huge smile on his face. Said smile is contagious because I find myself smiling right back at him.

He looks down at me with those big brown eyes and I can't help feeling lost in them. I want nothing more than to BE lost in them… in him… taking me over, body, mind, and soul. Shaking my head, I quickly pull away from him, noticing something flash in his eyes… But what was it? I shake my head again, "I'm gonna go check out the upstairs! I wanna go get a room picked out!" I say with a huge smile on my face. I turn to leave only to be stopped by his hand on my arm.

"One second Gohan." He throws another couple of capsules down, and opens the boxes. Inside one of the boxes is two neatly pressed stacks of under cloths. In the other are four Saiyan outfits. He hands me one stack of underclothes, and a stack of Saiyan outfits and smiles at me.

I smile back and quickly rush up the stairs and look through all the rooms. Each one is decorated with a king sized bed, matching furniture of the same wood as the coffee table downstairs, and a plasma TV. Shrugging I walk into the third one on the left and set my clothing onto the dresser, I'll put it away later. I look at the bed and smile, it looked so comfortable and inviting, and I couldn't resist walking over to it and running a hand over the quilt. It was soft to the touch, and smelled very good. The deep blue color worked very well with the dark brown woods in the room. I quickly take off my shoes and slip in between the sheets. The bed itself is like sleeping on a pile of feathers, and the sheets feel amazing on my skin. As soon as my head hits the pillow my eyes start to droop, and I feel myself slowly falling asleep…

When I wake up, its dark outside, and I feel a warm body next to me, cuddled up behind me. I look back and see familiar spiky black hair and smile. Although my smile falters slightly when I feel him nuzzle my neck and place butterfly kisses on my neck and shoulder area. I look back at him and he's still sleeping peacefully.

What happens next almost makes me squeal in shock, and to my own disgust pleasure. He thrusts, what feels like a massive piece of meat, into the back of my thigh. My breath stops when I hear him moan lightly and he does it again. I know it's a subconscious action so I don't let it get to me. But the next thing that happens makes my heart stop…

He moans out my name lightly, and I feel him pull me back closer into his hard body. I let out an "eep" sound and realize I'm trapped….

AN: Next chapter…. SLASHY GOODNESS :3!!!! Again, leave the Xanny reviews, because that's what makes the world go 'round, and makes me keep writing. Without them, I feel incomplete :[


	4. Author's note

AN: Sorry I haven't been uploading guys, my internet got shut down for the longest time, and I just got it back recently. I'll begin working on the next chapter of my story as soon as I get the time off. Been doing a lot of cleaning around the house, and by a twist of fate…. I have to go clean my best friends sisters house… What am I a maid?

Anyway… Sorry to all my loyal readers I love you all dearly! Keep up with the amazing comments.

3

Xanny~


End file.
